world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072104-EddyAcenia
gracefulThaumaturge GT began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 21:06 -- 09:06 CG: OH! Huh. Another handle. 09:06 CG: Sorry I didn't expect company. 09:06 GT: I am sorry to bother you but I saw that you were posting in the spell ingredients thread and was wondering if you knew a use for Rafflesia!? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 CG: Rafflesia? Huh. I think I was skimming a few threads like that for some ingredients that could be used in a FLARP. 09:07 CG: Involving a deduction mystery between alchemists and vampires. 09:07 GT: FLARP? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 CG: Oh. Fatal Live Action Role Play. 09:08 CG: I wanted to get some of the ingredients correct if I was going to use any of the potions listed. 09:08 GT: I think I am on the wrong forum maybe... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:08 CG: Oh no no. 09:08 CG: I was skimming the forum for accurate information. 09:08 GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:09 CG: I wanted to use some of the magic listed in the forums for a scenario. 09:09 CG: I'm rather fascinated by the whymsical and mythical myself. 09:09 GT: So they are real? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:09 CG: You can say that. 09:09 CG: It's called Improvisation. 09:09 GT: I don't get it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:10 GT: Are these real magic or not? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:10 CG: I'll be honest, It's not. 09:10 CG: But you do real magic though? That's interesting. 09:10 CG: What could you tell me about it? 09:11 GT: (◝●へ●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:11 CG: I'm sorry did I do something wrong? 09:11 GT: Magic doesn't have explanation. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:11 CG: Good point. 09:12 CG: Try explaining summoning a basilisk or a fenrir from the earths. 09:12 CG: I've never seen real magic myself because I'm always in the mountains far off from anything whimsical other than books and stories. 09:12 CG: I guess it's rather sad. 09:13 GT: It Definitely exists! Maybe you will run into it someday! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 CG: I hope so. Then I wouldn't have to just pretend. 09:14 GT: I have heard the Humans have MAGIC SHOPS even. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 CG: Huh. Oh listen to me being so rude and not introduce myself. 09:14 CG: My name is Edward Malloy. 09:14 GT: Human! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 GT: No? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 GT: Wait. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 GT: six Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 CG: > > half-troll 09:14 GT: Troll? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 GT: HAFFA Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 CG: Yup. 09:14 CG: Genuinely born and raised as one. 09:16 GT: Why are you so open about that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:16 GT: Neither culture really fully accepts that sort! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:16 CG: My mother always taught me to be very honest and contrite. 09:16 CG: And maybe I just like being a gentleman. 09:16 CG: or I'm just awkward. Most people say that about me. 09:17 GT: I am inclined to agree! You were probably raised on the Earth side! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 CG: Very astute observation. 09:17 CG: Indeed I am. 09:17 GT: I like the Earth side, but its difficult for Trolls to be so open. We still can be killed for the littlest things. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:18 CG: tell me about it. I keep hearing a quarrel between two quite often but had to distance myself from it. 09:19 GT: Anyway! I am sorry to have reached you in error! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:19 CG: oh no no 09:19 CG: it was quite nice meeting you. 09:19 CG: i always like meeting new people. 09:19 GT: (◝●o●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:19 CG: Heh. Would you be against me keeping your chumhandle in handy in case you want to talk again? 09:21 GT: Uhm. I guess so? But I don't think we have anything in common. I was on the wrong forum. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 CG: Even so, you have a nice personality and you're very energetic to talk to. 09:22 GT: Is that good? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:22 CG: In life, you can't explain coincidence. You could say it's another form of magic. 09:22 GT: The Magic of Miracles and Certainty. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:22 CG: That's right. 09:23 CG: So it wasn't inconvenient that it happened. Us meeting like this might've been for a reason indeed. 09:23 GT: Fate has a terrible sense of humor though! We'll probably end up killing each other somehow. Or maybe my dad will kill you. Who knows? Watch out! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 CG: Hah! With my witty rappartae and handwork with a mighty bludgeoning object I can outwit any ogre, dodge any falcheon, and even manage myself against narry a dragon foe that try to skewer my internal organs and bloody my fashionable attire to oblivion. 09:25 CG: apologies for being graphical. 09:25 GT: Nuh-uh! I know for sure you won't see his tactics until it's too late! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: Nobody ever does! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: Look over your shoulder! Always! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 CG: Have faith dear lady in distress! I always keep eyes over every shoulder that I bare. 09:26 GT: wait. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: Do you look like this? ✫(◝◐ - ◑◜)ᵘʰᵐ⋅⋅⋅ ? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: Or where are your shoulders that you can do that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 CG: Heh. I was just trying to cheer you up from your worries. 09:27 GT: I'm not worried! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: I was telling you to be cautious! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 CG: Then you were just being honest? 09:27 CG: Well I'll take your word to heart then. 09:27 GT: If you Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:28 GT: are half as you say, you should at least know we treat death a little different! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:28 CG: I suppose so yes. 09:28 CG: I only grew up with my mother. My father is often away making things for other trolls. 09:30 GT: Making things? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 GT: My poppa makes things! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 CG: Things that allow others to delve and experience magical things even if only in fable. But what does your father make? 09:30 GT: I make things too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 CG: Oh? 09:30 GT: We grow things! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 CG: magical ingredients I presume? 09:31 GT: Sometimes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 CG: I hope none of them turned into monsterous plants by accident. 09:31 GT: But they started out that way! Hihihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 CG: Wow... 09:31 CG: How do you tame them? 09:31 GT: You don't. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 CG: Oh...right. 09:32 CG: well where do you keep them anyway? 09:32 GT: A garden! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: There are plants on the Earth. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 CG: Obviously. 09:33 GT: Different ones. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:33 CG: Hmm. do tell. Any specific ones you like? 09:35 GT: I think Milk Thistle is interesting. I hear that some flutter... butter?flies. Like it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:35 CG: Yeah. Some do that. 09:35 CG: I wish I could see plants up here though. 09:36 CG: All I see is grey, stone, and rubble surrounding a gracious mansion in the mountainside. Much as I enjoy being in the mansion...it feels... 09:36 CG: ...grey. 09:36 GT: Gray is good! What's wrong with being gray? You have a problem with Gray? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 CG: Oh heavens no. 09:36 CG: I wish i could see so much color like you can every day. 09:37 CG: It's why I look up pictures of such things. 09:37 GT: Where are you that you can't see things with color? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:38 GT: Are you with the blindness of color? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:38 CG: No. Just the mountains on the human side. 09:38 GT: I heard they are violet and blue! With mists of changing color with the daystar! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:39 CG: ...Heh. The way you say it you make it sound pleasant. 09:39 GT: The magic for disenchantment is obviously re-enchantment! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:40 CG: Thanks. I think that just makes me see my landscape a bit better. 09:41 GT: If you get upset about it, you should try to see it through someone elses eyes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:41 CG: Hmm. I'll try that. 09:41 GT: Describe it like you are explaining to a creature from beyond the dimension! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 GT: As if you have just summoned them! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 CG: Hmm.. 09:42 GT: And they gaze in wonder and fear! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 GT: Hihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 CG: I see many bumps in the landscape before me out my windowsill... with the rolling clouds passing by as the height of my mountain home rises higher than the trees and further than the landscape that gives me a spec of horizon to view the many vivid red and orange hues of sun rise and sunset every morning and noon. 09:43 CG: The nights that are clear can let me see the well painted blue and violet hues of the night, soaring like a well used brush delicately dotting the scenery with white glimmering gems that shine as the stars..surrounding the ever encompasing spherical hole of white that shines as hope in the form of the moon. 09:44 GT: (◝●o●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:44 CG: ^ ^ You like it? I read enough stories to know how to paint quite an image with just words alone. 09:45 GT: Then why would you ever explain something as Gray with that skill? Also why would you ever use Gray negatively? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 CG: Heh. It's just seeing so many rolling hills and bumps that turn to dry solid earth of grey tends to make thinking of luscious carpets of grass and flowers hard to imagine growing. 09:46 GT: Plants can grow anywhere! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 GT: Unlike us. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 GT: They are superior! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 CG: I agree with you there on the unlike us part. 09:47 CG: Hmm... 09:47 CG: I suppose you're right. 09:47 CG: Oh dear me, I think I've been leaving my guitar untended for a while. 09:48 GT: Have fun! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:48 CG: thank you. Hope we can chat again. 09:48 CG: Maybe I can send you a musical number. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 21:49 --